ELLA TE HA SUPERADO, SUPERALO!
by Lauris Masen Cullen
Summary: Alice y Bella son polos opuestos y amigas incodicionales. Bella y Edward son solo mejores amigos, hasta que él empieza a salir con Tanya y la deja de lado. Mucho drama, cambios radicales y al fin Bella logra superalro. Dejará Edward que eso pase?.
1. Chapter 1

Que nos ha pasado? Que nos paso Bella?.

No lo se.

Bueno, si, si lo se.

Yo y mi gran idiotez, yo y mis estupidas decisiones.

Yo y Tanya, eso nos pasó.

Ahora, estas aca. Al fin. Volviste... y cambiada.

Y que cambios!.

Si... cambiaste. Para bien y para mal al mismo tiempo.

Estas mas hermosa de lo que algunas vez logré llegar a imaginarte, y estas tan lejos de mi, aunque en este mismo momento estemos los dos en el living de mi casa.

Daria lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atras, pero es un imposible.

El tiempo no vuelve, y vos tampoco vas a volver a mi.

Ni siquiera como amiga.

Te extraño tanto, tanto, jamas adivinarias cuanto. Nadie lo haria.

Creo que a un extraño lo saludarias con mas cariño de que me saludaste recien a mi.

Ni siquiera calificaria dentro de la palabra saludo, creo.

No me diste un beso, solo un roce de mejillas. Ni siquiera un Hola Edward.

Tan frio, como todas las miradas, mas bien pocas miradas, que me dedicaste desde que volviste.

_Dios!, como me odio a mi mismo. Me clavaria un cuchillo, aca mismo. Justo ahora_.

-Basta Edward!, trata de disimular aunque sea un poco, por favor - me siseo Jasper sentado junto a mi, en el living de casa.

_Que mas quisiera yo!_

-No puedo, ni siquiera quiero - dije viendo como Bella desplegaba toda su gracia mientras subia las escaleras hacia la habitacion de Alice, de espaldas a mi.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ella ya te superó. Bella te ha superado. Solo tenes que hacerlo vos ahora...

_Ella me superó. Ella me superó?. Dios, quiero morir!. Si, ella me superó. Supongo que ahora es mi turno de hacerlo... NO... Ni loco... No pienso hacerlo..._

-NO! Bella es mia...


	2. nuevos vecinos

_**hola gente este fic se me ocurrio con introduccion, nudo y desenlace definidos, pero solo me cuesta desarrollarlo un poquito mas. es una historia Edward x Bella, obvio.**_

_**los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo me obseciono con ellos, nada mas...**_

_**Nuevos vecinos**_

Estaba en el patio de mi casa. Colgandome de las ramas de mi arbol del patio trasero, como solia hacer siempre. Aburrida, tambien como siempre. Mi papa estaba entretenido arreglando algo de su equipo de pesca.

-Que quieres hacer mañana bebe?

-Mmm... carrera de cartings?

-Beno, esta bien. Quieres que invitemos a Jake?

-Si, estaria bien. La ultima vez le gane yo y rogaba como magdalena por una revancha.

-Ese chico no se rinde, siempre le ganes de todas maneras.

-Jaja. Ah, papa tenes que comprarme otro jean.

-Por que? que le hiciste esta vez?

-Nada, estabamos en el patio colegio con una patineta, iba a mucha velocidad y me cai de rodillas haciendole un agujero.

-Te lastimaste?

-Si mira- me baje de la rama y me subi la pierna del jean para que viera mi cicatriz.

-Hija, esta enorme.

-Hay papa una mancha mas al tigre que le hace.

Esta soy yo, Bella Swan. Tengo 15 años y vivo con mi papa Charlie. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando teni 10 y elegi quedarme con papa. Con mi madre me llevaba, pero hasta ahi. Ella era ultra femenina, soñadora, elegante y yo su unica hija "segun ella" le habia salido mal. Para nada femenina, sin interes por la ropa, por lo rosa, por las flores, ositos, mariposas, unicornios y demas ñoñeses de nena tonta. No. A mi me gustaba ir de pesca con papa, jugar a las carreras, ya sea en bici, skate, rolles, lo que sea. De mas esta decir que no tenia amigas mujeres, y que en el colegio me tildaban de machona. A mi no me molestaba. Es mas, ni me importaba. Era feliz como era.

-Creo que llegaron los nuevos vecinos Bells.

Si, efectivamente habia un enorme camion de mudanza en la calle, podiamos verlo desde el patio trasero.

-Jaja, ahora tendras que hornearles un pastel e ir a darle las bienvenidas papa, jaja.

-No tu lo haras.

-Sueña, sabes que no se hacer ni un huevo frito. Un pastel? incendiaria la casa.

-Bueno, podemos comprarlo, y ya. Espero que tengan alguna niña para que sea tu amiga.

Rode los ojos. Ahi estaba el otra vez insinuando la falta de amigas mujeres, despues vendria el rollo de que ya estaba mas grande, que tratara de ser mas femenina, que aprendiera a cocinar y bla, bla, bla. La verdad preferia ni contestarle, si no le diria: Si, ojala sea la chica mas fashionista de la historia, porque segun tu necesito un Fashion emergency, ja. Me rei de mi misma

Seguimos en el patio un rato mas hasta que papa decio salir a comprar algo para comer, yo me quede en la hamaca y del otro lado se escuchaba mucho ruido, bah, una mudanza. La casa de al lado era igual a la mia y nos separaba una cerca de un metro de alto, osea practicamente nada.

-Hola

Levante la cabeza y si, efectivamente el pedido de charlie fue escuchado. Una vecinitanotece el sarcasmo

-Hola- respondi lo mas secamente que pude al ver un mar de color rosa envolviendo el cuerpo de una menuda.

-Mi nombre es Alice- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, esta si que no entiende de indirectas.

-Soy Bella.

-Puedo pasar?- y no para de soreir, que le pasaba?, hice un gesto con los hombros y de un salto ya estaba en mi patio. Camino, mas bien danzo hasta donde estaba yo.

-Nos acabamos de mudar desde Alaska, y antes de eso vivimos en Phoenix. Es siempre asi el clima en Forks?. Pasamos por el frio y la nieve, por el calor abrazador y ahora esto, como si fuera a llover.

-Mmm... - la verdad es que me causo mucha gracia como gesticulaba al hablar esta enana- si llueve todo el tiempo, ya te acostumbraras.

-que le paso a tu rodilla, te duele?

-No, no me duele. Me cai en el colegio con una patineta.

-Sabes andar en patineta?- dijo emocionada.

-Si, tu no?

-No, y mi hermano no me quiere enseñar. Eh, podrias enseñarme?

Me hizo una mirada como la del gatito de Shrek, mezclada con un pucherito. Me dio muchisima gracia y no pude evitar reirme.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Tenes hermanos?

-No.

-Ah!, sos hija unica, que suerte. Yo tengo un hermano mellizo, Edward y tenemos a Emmett que es nuestro primo, pero es como un hermano mas para nosotros.

-A veces me hubiese gustado tener un hermano, pero solo somos papa y yo- no se porque pero senti confianza con Alice para hablar de mis cosas.

-Tenes mama?

-Si, soy hija de padres divorciados. Mama vive en New York con Phill, su novio.

-Em, puedo ver que seremos grandes amigas, no te parece?

-Creo que si.

Raro, pero con esta pequeña charla me parecio que la conociera de siempre. Raro, ja.

-Bueno podrias enseñarme con la patineta no?

-No tenes que desempacar tus cosas?- acavaba de mudarse y no iba a mover una caja?.

-Bella, por favor!. Soy una princesa, como crees que voy a levantar cajas y eso.

Lo dijo haciendo un movimiento teatral y con una sonrisa algo maléfica, que me causo risa.

-Que, tus papis contrataron a alguien para que su princesa no se arruine el maniquiur?

-No, te dije que tengo esclavos, digo hermanos- y rompio a reir contagiandome. Era pequeña y peligrosa, sobre todo divertida. No paraba de moverse y gesticular con la cara y las manos.

Comenzamos con la instruccion de skate, Alice era realmente mala para esto. Necesitaria mucha, mucha, pero mucha practica.

-Y como voy?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Apestas, de verdad, necesitaras de todo trimestre para ser algo "regular" y luego de todo el año escolar para ser "buena", o volver a nacer para igualarme, jaja.

-Gracias por tu exceso de honestidad.

Yo estaba tirada en el pasto que de milagro estaba seco y Alice se deslizaba a velocidad de lombriz sobre la patineta.

-Crees que podrias llegar a avanzar aunque sea un metro antes de que anochesca?

-Lo dudo. No quiero caerme y arruinar mi ropa.

-Pero es solo ropa.

-Que?- se paro con sus dos bracitos agarrandose de la cintura.- La ropa no es solo ropa. ES ROPA; te hace lucir bonita, te da personalidad, individualidad, estilo.

- ... ... ...

-Por que me miras como si hablara en otro idioma?

-Por lo visto le das mucha importancia a "eso", pero yo no, en absoluto.

-Bueno eso se puede cambiar, no?- dijo sonriente.

-Ni lo sueñes, no tengo alma de Barbie.

-Ok, Bella, pero te advierto que no me voy a dar por vencida tan facilmente.

-Si vas a ser tan buena para eso como para andar en skate, tendre sesenta años y seguire con la misma ropa, jaja.

-Bueno ya lo veremos.

-Si como digas fashionista.

-Alice...Alice...

-Alice donde estas?

-Aca estoy, no me ven?- dijo agitando su brazo.

Desde el patio de Alice se asomaron dos chicos. Uno era Musculos-Emmett, el hijo del doctor Mc Carty, el director del hospital de Forks; ademas iba a mi escuela. El otro era algo apenas mas bajo que el musculoso, definitivamente ,mas delgado. Ambos cruzaron de un salto el cerco y se acercaron a nosotras.

-Que estas haciendo ahi arriba, te podes caer sabias?- dijo el musculoso algo enojado.

-No seas tan guarda bosque exagerado Emmet, no soy de cristal, no me voy a romper- chillo Alice algo molesta.

Estaba tan compenetrada en esta mini pelea de hermanos-primos que me costo darme cuenta que el otro chico me tendia la mano para ayudarme a levartan del enfoque en su mano y luego en su cara. Tenia el color de pelo mas raro que vi en mi vida, unos ojos color esmeralda alucinantes y una sonrisa perfecta. Tome su mamo y me jalo hasta levatarme, yo era peso mosquito asi que no requirio mucho esfuerzo.

- Hola soy Edward

- Bella

-Asi que usas patineta- dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-Si, soy genial usandola- levantó una ceja

- A si?- desafiandome

-Por supuesto y tengo varias batallas ganadas, mira- le moste algunas de mis cicatrizes

-Wow Bella, hace rato que no te veo por Urgencias.

Lo mire burlonamente y lo golpee en mandibula.-Cierra el pico Musculos-Emmett.

-Bueno, ya conoces a nuestro primo, no Bella?

-Por desgracia...

-Hey, no soy tan malo o si?

No, la verdad es que Emmett era uno de mis amigos. Era el capitan del equipo de Futbol Americano del colegio, y algunas veces me dejaba jugar con ellos.

-No capitan.

-Capitan?-pregunto Edward.

-Bella juega con nosotros a veces, pero la ultima vez su papa se enojo mucho, asi que ahora solo nos ve de la tribuna. Aunque claro, podrias ser porrista si quisieras - sonrio maleficamente.

-Primero muerta, gracias.

Pasamosa un rato mas charlando hasta que los llamaron para que empiezen a acomodar sus cosas. Cuando Charlie llego con la comida le conte que ya habia conocido a los nuevos vecinitos y que ya tenia una nueva amiga como el queria. Se rio un largo rato, para ser el Jefe de la policia de Forks a veces era bastante inmaduro. Pero yo lo amaba, mi papa era genial.

Marque rapidamente el numero que ya conocia de memoria. Por suerte contesto él.

-Hola

-Te desafio, mañana en el cartodromo. Que dices?

- Eh, mañana?

-Acaso el lobito tiene miedo?. No seas marica.

-Yo, maricon?, ni ahi. No te tengo miedo.

-Bueno entonces mañana, despues de comer.

-Listo, nos vemos ahi.

-Bueno, adios Black.

-Adios Isabella

-JAKE!

Pero el muy maldito ya habia colgado. Odiaba que me llamaran asi. Pero ya me las pagaria mañana.

Espero que les halla gustado, no al plagio, pidan permiso.

XOXO

Lauris


	3. amigos, solo amigos

_**Amigos, solo amigos**_

El sabado llego a su tarde, luego de varias carreras con Jake y varias victorias de mi parte nos despedimos. Me juró que no competiria a nada mas conmigo, por que no soportaba perder con una chica. Cobarde.

Llendo en el auto, de vuelta a casa.

-Tenes tareas pendientes.

-No papa, ya las hice.

-Que te parece si pasamos por la panaderia y compramos algo para ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos.

En realidad yo ya los conoci, pero bueno.- Dale vamos.

-Podrias al menos haberte peinado, no?

- No - mi papa ya me tenia harta con lo de la imagen, a quien le importaba si estaba peinada o no. Ni que fuera a la entraga de los Oscars. La puerta de la casa de Alice se abrio.

-Hola

-Buenas tardes, somos sus vecinos de al lado, venimos a darles las bienvenidas. Yo soy Charlie y ella es mi hija Bella.

-Claro, pasen. Soy Carlisle. pasen por aqui. Querida tenemos visitas.

Pasamos al livinig y de las escaleras bajo Alice corriendo a mas no poder. De la cocina salio una hermosa mujer, seguro la mama de alice.

-Beellaa! Donde estabas?- Alice salto sobre mi y caimos juntas al sillon.- Te estuve buscando toda la mañana.

La actitud tan abrumadora de Alice y la situacion tan ridicula hizo que no pudiera contener la risa, a la cual Alice se sumo. Cuando al fin pudimos parar de reirnos y paranos, porque de tanta risa caimos rodando al suelo, me di cuenta que todos nos miraban extrañados: los padres de Alice, los hermanos de Alice y sobre todo mi papa.

-Por lo visto ya se conocen -dijo mi papa divertido.

-Te pido disculpas Charlie, mi hija suele ser muy efusiva - dijo carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Alice, esa no es forma de comportarse .

-No te preocupes mama, a Bella no le molesta, Verdad?- me miro con una gran cara de complicidad y la verdad no me molestaba en absoluto. Solo sonrei y negue con la cabeza.-Por cierto ella es mi nueva mejor amiga Bella y el es su papa Charlie, Ella es Esme, mi mama.

Pasadas la presentaciones formales nos sentamos a comer torta y cafe. Los adultos hablaban de sus cosas, mientras Alice me sometia a tantas preguntas que parecia una encuesta.

-Donde estuviste todo el dia?

-Fuimos a los cartings.

La expresion de Alice me resulto chistosa.-Bajo la lluvia de esta mañana?

-Y... a no ser que le tengas alergia al agua tendras que hacer todo bajo la lluvia. Estas en Forks, por si no te diste cuenta, ja.

-Pero, y la ropa? - Alice preguntaba como si fuera una alienigena

-Ya te dije es SOLO R-O-P-A - dije abriendo bien los ojos con clara expresion de burla.

-Huy, Huy, Huy- se burlo Emmet .- Corramos Edward, antes que nos salpiquen de sangre.

-No, quiero ver- dijo Edward bien divertido.

Alice no habia abierto la boca aun, pero sabia que la habia provocado. Esperaba un ataque.

-Mira- dijo frunciendo un poquito los labios y levantando uno de sus pequeños deditos .- Solo te lo dejo pasar porque eres mi nueva mejor amiga. Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuche nada, pero solo por esta vez, la tercera es la vencida. Estamos?

Solo rei y rode los ojos.

-Inceribe...

-Que cosa? -le pregunte a Edward

-Te debe querer mucho, sino te hubiera arrancado la cabeza

Seguimos hablando de cosas hasta que llegamos al tema novios-amigos

-Y que hiciste esta mañana al no encontrarme?

-Conoci al futuro padre de mis hijos - dijo batiendo las pestañas y con cara de tonta.

-Alice!- dijeron sus hermanos a coro. Pobre si que tenia guarda bosques en casa, el peor era Emmet y eso que no eran "hermanos" en serio.

-Que? - con cara de inocente

-Sos muy chiquita para pensar en esas cosas - Emet sin duda se pasaba.

-Si, claro.

-Si- fue la respuesta tajante de Edward .- No tenes edad para eso.

-Mi edad no tiene nada que ver con esto. El será mi novio/marido/padre de mis hijos le guste o no a ustedes, no digo que va a ser mañana, pero si algun dia. Asi que no me jodan. Vos Edward tuviste tanta novias que ya perdi la cuenta y tenemos la misma edad y vos Emet invitaste a mi futura cuñada a salir y tenes la misma edad que nosotros. Jasper va a ser mio y punto.

-Jasper ?- Solo conocia uno y tenia novia, ojalá no sea el mismo.

-Jasper Hale - maldicion, era el mismo .- Lo conoces?

-Si - fue todo lo que podia decir, no queria romperle la ilision.

-Y?

-Y que?

-Contame algo- las miradas de Emet y Edward me daban miedito.

-Mmm... a ver, lo conozco del colegio, vamos al mismo grado, eh... es muy inteligente y a veces muy divertido, y...- no, no se lo queria decir.

-Y que mas bella?

-Y mmm...- me daba mucha pena, pero peor era mentirle- Tiene novia.

-Si, algo asi me dio a entender Rosalie, pero no importa - dijo muy despreocupada.

-No?- pregunte curiosa, sus hermanos tambien la miraban de igual manera.

-No, podemos empezar siendo amigos, despues amigos especiales, despues amigos con derecho, vos sabes como sigue.

Jajaja, lo tenia todo friamente calculado, algo me decia que siempre conseguia lo que queria.

-Bueno, si lo ves de esa forma me alegro por ti.

- Y vos? tenes algun amigo especial?

-Si - no pude evitar sonreir

-Quien?- pregunto Edward curioso, al igual Alice.

-Ah, ya se quien- dijo Emmet.

-Se llama Jacob Black, pero para mi es Mi jake- realmente era especial para mi.

-Tan ESPECIAL es?- pregunto Alice, sabia para que lado iba ella.

-Si es muy "especial"(comillas al aire), pero no como vos pensas, el es como un hermano que nunca tuve, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razon y somos inseparables. Yo creo en la verdadera amistad entre el hombre y la mujer.

- Eso no existe - dijo Emmet muy serio

- Estas equivocado - dijo Edward dandome la razon.- Podes ser amigo de chicas sin tener otras intenciones con ellas.

-Si, de las que considere feas- sin animos de ofender- pero a mi me gustan todas. No puedo finjir que no me pasa nada con una chica que me gusta y solo ser su amigo.

-Sos un idiota- dijo Alice cruzandose de brazos

-En serio Emmet, yo si puedo ser amigo sin querer TIRARME ENSIMA TODO EL TIEMPO.

Los cuatro nos reimos a carcajadas y seguimos hablando de pavadas, Charlie dijo que era tiempo de irnos y para que Alice se calmara le dije que pasara mañana por mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana...


	4. no tan amigos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**No tan amigos**_

A la siguiente tarde Alice aparecio en casa, pero solo para invitarme a quedarme a dormir en su casa y que mañana vallamos juntas al colegio.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor?- le estaba haciendo a mi papa el truquito de los ojos del gatito de Shrek.- Le juro que nos vamos a acostar temprano, por favor. Si?

Charlie me miro y yo solo me encogi de hombros haciendome la inocente. El queria que tuviese una amiga, bueno ahora que se la aguante.

-Esta bien, puede ir a dormir a tu casa Alice.

-Siiii!- empezo a dar saltitos muy graciosos.-Bella te espero en casa a la 6, dale?

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde.

La tarde paso rapido y cuando me di cuenta ya habiamo comido. Estabamos en la habitacion de Alice mientras ella elegia entre un millon de pijamas cual ponerse yo sacaba el mio de la mochila y me dirigi al baño. Cuando sali Alice se encontraba debatiendose aun.

-Que lindo es, donde lo compraste?

- Me lo mando mi mama, lo hizo ella, es diseñadora.

- Y decis que la ropa es ropa, yo que tu mama te hubiese matado- dijo sonriente.

-Si, supongo que por eso ella esta en New York y yo aca - dije con tristesa.

Nunca le daba muchas vueltas al tema, pero ayer al ver a Esme con sus hijos, en especial con Alice. La relacion madre-hija me hizo preguntarme porque yo no tenia eso con Rene.

-Tan mala es tu relacion con tu mama?

-Mas o menos. El vivir tan lejos no ayuda para nada. Yo solo paso los veranos con ella y no lo se... la mayor parte del tiempo no me siento bien. Por momentos la veo como una extraña mas que como mi mama, es horrible - Era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente de Rene con alguien que no sea mi papa, pero ni siquiera a el le decia esto, se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Que es lo gracioso?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Sabes, lo que te acabo de decir es algo que nunca le dije a nadie - y volvi a reir.

-Para eso estamos las mejores amigas tontita - me dio un gran abrazo y se lo devolvi.

-Sos mi mejor amiga Alice, de verdad y eso que recien te conozco. En realidad eres mi unica amiga.

-Pues me alegro, no pienso compartirte.

Luego de un rato nos acostamos en su cama tamaño extra gigante. No se para que queria una cama tan grande, pero bueno.

-Contame algo interesante del colegio

-Bueno, a ver...

Le conte que era pequeño y que todos se conocian entre todos o eran familiares, ya saben el dicho: pueblo chico, infierno grande. Le conte que era muy amiga de Mike que era mi primo, Erick, Tyler y del grupo de Jake: Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leha y Emily. Estaba el grupo de las zorras que ya andaban corriendo tras los chicos como perras en celo: Tanya a la cabeza, seguida por su prima Victoria, Jesica, Lauren, y Kate.

Las unicas chicas pasables eran Angela y su prima Irina, Jane tambien era pasable, con ellas me llevaba bien, eran buenas compañeras.

Los hermanos Hale eran primos de los hermanos James y Victoria y de Tanya, que era mi peor pesadilla. Siempre me tomaba de punto para cargarme o hacerme enojar y que tres veces la agarre a los golpes de la furia que me causaba. Alice no podia creer que yo era de las que se defendia a golpes. Pues si, si me buscas, me encontras, por lo general era muy tranquila, pero con Tanya era un mundo aparte. Eramos enemigas declaradas, todo el colegio lo sabia. No era ningun secreto.

-Porque empezo todo?

-De que hablas?

-De Tanya, por algun motivo te hace lo que te hace, no?

-No lo se con certeza, pero creo que es por Jake.

-Tu amigo especial - dijo moviendo las cejas.

Le pegue un almohadaso.- Ya te dije que es un hermano para mi.

-Mmm, bueno, y entonces?

-Como sabras para el baile de primavera es la chica quien elige compañero no?

-Si, me encantan los bailes.

-Bueno, cuando teniamos trece llegaba el baile y Tanya invito a Jake. El le dijo que no, que ya lo habia invitado yo, y ella se puso furiosa sin razon.

-Como sin razon?, vos invitaste al chico que ella queria.

La mire burlandome de lo obvio.-Realmente tengo cara de ser una chica que va a los bailes del colegio?. Yo creo que no.

-No te entiendo.

- 1º YO NO VOY A LOS BAILES DE NADA, jamas, en mi vida y 2º Jake no queria ir con ella por que lo estuvo acosando todo el año, asi que menti por el.

-Digamos que fue por celos que empezo todo.

-Si podria ser, yo que se. Igualmente no fuimos al baile ninguno de los dos, pero la idiota oxigenada siguio haciendo poblemas y ya pasaron 2 años y digamos que todo empeoro con el tiempo.

-Entonces es claro como el agua - dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Iluminame genio

-Te envidia Bella, Tanya te envidia. Si no puede superar algo de hace dos años es obvio, no lo crees?

-La verdad que no, cuando la conozcas te vas a dar cuenta. Ella no puede envidiarme en lo mas minimo nada. La muy perra es perfecta por donde la mires, solo que es mala persona.

-En ese caso que se cuide porque no voy a permitir que nadie maltrate a mi mejor amiga.

Seguimos charlando hasta dormirnos.

x0x0x0

-Hey, arriba.

Sentia que era suavemente sacudida.

-Bella, Bella, despierta.

Lentamente fui abriendo lo ojos, aun asi me seguian sacudiendo. Mas pestaneos y mas sacudidas.

-Ya me desperte - dije moviendo los brazos para agarrar a quien me sacudia.

-Mentirosa, abri los ojos, dale - mas sacudidas.

-No... tengo sueño.

Las sacudidas desaparecieron, pero me tomaron fuerte de los hombros hasta lograr sentarme en la cama. No me quedo mas remadio que abrir los ojos. Adelante mio estaba Edward mirandome divertido. Era lindo, tenia que admitirlo. Aunque le faltaba desarrollarse un poco todavia, tenia los musculos bastante marcados, no parecia de 15 años, aparentaba unos 17 tranquilamente.

Estaba sin remera, solo con jeans y zapatillas. Su pelo estaba cuidadosamente despeinado, sus diente blancos y sus ojos verdes tenian un brillo divertido. Me frote los ojos hasta despabilarme por completo. estaba sola con él en la cama.

-Y Alice?

-Abajo desayunando, es la tercera vez que subo a levantarte. Vamos, arriva.

Se levanto y comenzo a caminar a la puerta mirandome

-Si - pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho y me volvi a tirar a la cama.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar ahi - me destapo y me cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas. Me bajo recien frente a la piletita del baño.

La verdad no me sentia incomoda con Edward, aunque no lo conocia mucho sentia una gran confianza ante él, al igual que con Alice. Como si lo conociera de siempre. Me lave la cara, los dientes y salimos de la habitacion.

-Crees que podrias llegar hoy a la cocina - lo mire le saque la lengua, siempre me costaba hablar apenas me levantaba.

-Te comieron la lengua los ratones? -pregunto divertido. Esta vez le enseñe mi dedo mayor.

-Tu lo pediste - y volvio a cargarme sobre su hombro sacandome el aire de golpe.

-Bejame, puedo caminar.

-Si, pero a paso de tortuga y no quiero llegar tarde el primer dia.

-Jamas pense que serias un ÑOÑO

-No deviste decir eso - y comenzo a hacerme cosquillas en la parte trasera de mis rodillas.

No se como pero adivino mi punto debil de cosquillas.

-No por favor, por favor, basta, basta Edward.

-Que? si no te estoy haciendo nada - y el muy maldito seguia haciendome cosquillas.

-Por favor, me rindo voy a correr, lo juro, basta por favor - comenze a sacudirme, a patalear y no se como pero caimos los dos, yo sobre él y comenze a devolverle el chiste haciendo cosquillas por todos lados. Ahora el era quien se retorcia.

-Pero que bonito- nos interrumpio Emmett

Tuvimos que parar, yo quede arrodillada y Edward sentado sobre la alfombra, nos reiamos como idiotas. Emmet me tendio la mano y me levanto de un tiron, lo mismo a su primo. Los tres bajamos la escalera y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Cuando llegamos la mesa estaba servida y solo Alice desayunaba.

-Era hora dormilona - me dijo Alice, yo solo sonrei.

El desayuno paso rapido y chistoso, los hermanos de Alice eran geniales, muy divertidos. Cuando ya bajamos cambiados y listos, nos fuimos en el auto Emmett.

x0x0x0

Luego de que recubieran sus indicaciones comparamos los horarios y me tocaban 2 con Alice y tres con Edward, genial.

Mientras caminaba con Alice por los pasillos todos nos miraban.

-Sos famosa o algo asi y no me lo comentaste? -pregunte divertida.

-No cariño, pero para tu informacvion esto es lo que causas con el atuendo correcto. Ya te lo dije, voy a marcar tendencia.

, si le pagaran por cada vez que decia ropa, tendencia o moda seria milloraria, creo que tenia una pequeña adiccion.

-Si claro.

-Mmm... donde estara?

-Quien?

-Jasper, quien mas?

-Alice, crei que te lo tomarias con calma.

-No le voy a saltar encima cuando lo vea, es solo eso quiero verlo. No tiene nada de malo.

Alguien me tapo los ojos por detras.-Jake!

-Que hay Bells.

-Todo bien amigo, te presento a Alice, ella es mi nueva vecina

-Nueva vecina y mejor amiga - dijo Alice.

-Bueno, un gusto. Yo soy su mejor amigo asi que...

Me parecio a mi o Jake se puso algo celosito y posesivo. Que ridicules, no queria que tuvieran la tipica pelea " yo soy su mejor amigo, no yo soy su mejor amigo" asi que decidi intervenir.

-Si, si, si. Ella es mi mejor amiga Mujer y vos mi mejor amigo Hombre, de acuerdo? - los dos asintieron algo avergonzados, ya estabamos grandes para esto.

-Asi que el es tu casi hermano?

-Si -respondio Jake por mi.-Como yo no tengo hermanos y ella tampoco nos adoptamos mutuamente. Vos tenes hermanos?

-Si tengo a Edward que es mi mellizo y Emmett es como un hermano mas.

A todo esto seguiamos caminando y nos dirigiamos a mi proxima clase, biologia.

-Lista para biologia pequeña marmota? - no se de que hueco salio Edward y nos abrazo a Alice y a mi desde atras, se lo notaba bastante contento, le habra ido bien en su clase anterior.

-Perdon?, como la llamaste? - la furia de Jacob podia verse a kilometros. Conocia su lenguaje corporal, era obvio que le iba a pegar a Edward, asi que me puse frente a Jake y lo agarre de los hombros, aunque me sacaba mas de una cabeza logre que me prestase atencion.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es Edward, el hermano de Alice.

-Y por que te dice asi? - seguia enojado.

-Porque me quede a dormir en su casa y hoy no me podia levantar.

Por lo visto se calmo, porque relajo completamente los hombros. Pero en su cara no estaba su tipica sonrisa.

-Jake - le tendio la mano; serio, muy serio.

-Edward - y le devolvio el apreton.

-Se nos hace tarde para biologia, vamos - Jacob seguia con mala cara.

-Vamos -dije con una sonrisa, a veces Jake resultaba tan guarda bosque como Emmet con Alice.

Gracias por los Rw, alertes y favoritos: Nikipattz, Kaemylie, Klaudia T, ale-cullen4,

windy30, rox87, iilooveettwiiliightt, darky1995, lizzy90, Kiillii, Etzelita, angie cullen li, lolaki, dezquiciada, noellie, nadiarc 22.

Espero que les halla gustado el capi y tambien espero Rw por una pronta proxima publicacion.

_**married me edward. bitte me edward.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Lauris.**_


End file.
